1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device in which a circuit substrate is easily connected.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, flat display devices are classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. Light-emitting display devices include organic light-emitting display devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), vacuum fluorescent display panels (VFDs), light-emitting diode (LED) panels, and so forth, and light-receiving display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, and so forth.
Among flat display devices, organic light-emitting display devices have wide view angles, excellent contrast, and quick response time. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices are highlighted because they can be applied to display devices for mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, super-slim laptop computers, tablet personal computers, and flexible display devices, and electronic/electrical products, such as super-thin TVs.
In general, a display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device, includes a display for displaying an image and a plurality of pads electrically connected to the display, which are formed on a substrate, where the plurality of pads are bonded using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). After the plurality of pads are bonded to the FPCB, the FPCB is bent toward and attached to the rear surface of the substrate to reduce an area of the display device and prevent interference with the FPCB. In this case, since the bent FPCB applies a continuous stress to a pad bonding part, a product may be damaged, and the bonding reliability may be lowered.